Adam's Big Mistake
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Adam decides to call his Mom a name no woman should ever be called. His Mom covers for him, but like always John Winchester finds out. Spanking and swearing. Please don't read if you don't like these kinds of stories.


For Busygirl, thanks for the idea. I hope you liked it. As always thank you itsmecoon for being my beta.

Adam knew better. His Mom was his world, most days, but today really wasn't one of those days. Sure he was the one who snuck out the window, sure he was the one that called her a fucking bitch when she finally caught up, and sure he was the one who walked away and after a brief conversation with his father got even madder at as Mom so when she texted him he called her a name that no man should ever in a million years call a woman. He felt bad when he made her cry, but hell he was pissed, because she'd embarrassed him.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

The grounding was legitimate, his grounding usually were. He came home drunk and that really isn't acceptable when you're a teenager. Adam knew that, hell most teenagers know that, but hey who doesn't drink at fifteen? His mom was livid and made him call his father while he was drunk. His father always assigned his groundings, which pissed Adam off to no end. This time it was a month and to make matters worse he was supposed to take driver's ed. which started the following week, of course the man took that away too, saying that Adam wasn't responsible enough to get behind the wheel.

Two weeks later he was invited to another party. There was this girl that he wanted to see. For months he had been trying to hook up with her and now was his chance. She was a cheerleader and hot as hell, with auburn hair and deep brown eyes. She was perfect in every way, from her heart shaped face, to her bigger than a handful breasts, to her tiny waist, and smoking hot legs. She was awesome to say the least.

Again his Mom was supposed to be at work, so he thought he was in the clear. Unfortunately he was wrong yet again. He couldn't believe when she walked into the party, grabbed his arm and swatted his ass in front of his friends. Adam pulled away and that was the first time he disrespected her,

"Let go of me you fucking bitch."

Adam was surprised at the gasp from his mother and he actually felt bad that he said it until the lady swatted his ass again.

"MOM!" Adam yelled with all of his might.

"Get your butt in the car Adam Milligan or I swear I'll spank you right here and now."

His friends started laughing which made him run out of the house in total embarrassment. He ran for almost three blocks before his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller id and swore. He knew better than to not answer the phone, so he did.

"Get your ass home now," John said.

"No she's being ridiculous."

"How is she being ridiculous? You're grounded, you snuck out to a party, and listening to your voice you decided to drink again. Now get your ass home and apologize to your mother."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll drive my ass up there. I'm in Iowa, so it won't take me too long. Trust me you'll be introduced to my belt if that happens."

"Fine I'll go home."

"Adam, cut the attitude and make sure you apologize to your Mom."

"Why should I? She swatted me in front of my friends."

"Because she's your Mom and you always treat your Mom with respect. Besides that, if you would've kept your ass at home, none of this would have happened."

"Fine."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Yeah right," Adam said and hung up the phone.

John decided it was time to pay his son another visit. He had no plans to punish the kid; it was time to show the fifteen year old that he really did love him. As he thought so many times since he found out about Adam, he hated parenting from a far.

Adam's text ringtone sounded and he looked at the message, this time it was his Mom. He was even more pissed at the lady. How could she call his Dad? It wasn't fair, because he knew once things settled down his grounding was going to be doubled and that sucked beyond recognition. The text was simple and if Adam hadn't been so mad he probably wouldn't have answered it the way he did.

"Adam, come home. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't have to be fucking cunt about the whole thing, I was just having fun. I'll be home when I want to."

He didn't get another message, but less than five minutes later his Mom's car was right beside him.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

Adam had never seen his Mom this angry in all of his life. When he looked closer he saw that she'd been crying as well. He decided to get in because his alcohol addled brain was making him tired, so he didn't want to walk all the way home. The ride home was silent. The second they walked in the door, Kate said,

"Go to bed."

Adam was still angry so he didn't even bother to apologize; he just walked up the stairs and slammed the door to let the lady know how upset he really was.

Kate sat on the couch and sobbed. She felt like she was losing her son. Adam had never acted this way and she really didn't know what to do about it. There was no way she was going to tell John about the names her son had called her. John would think she was an awful Mother. It was bad enough that she had to ask the man to ground Adam when he did something wrong. John was stricter than she'd ever be. Kate jumped when her phone vibrated,

"Hi John."

"So did our boy make it home?"

"Yes. I sent him to his room to sleep off the alcohol."

"What do you want to do about this?"

"I guess we should double his grounding."

"Sounds good. Are you prepared to put up with a pouty teenager?"

"Yep. Won't be the first time."

"I was thinking after this job, I'd come up there and spend some time with the kid. He seems like he needs a little reassurance that I'm still there for him."

"Sounds good."

"Are you ok?"

"Just tired."

"Well, get some sleep and don't let our kid bother you. This is just a phase, I promise."

"I hope so John, I'm really worried about him."

"Don't be. Dean and Sam went through this around the same age. Dean's obsession was girls and Adam tends to be a lot like Dean, so my guess there is a girl involved here. If he doesn't straighten up soon, I'll take his punishment up another notch, I promise."

"Thanks John."

"Hey, like I tell you all the time, you're not alone in this. Get some sleep and stop worrying."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night Kate."

The next morning a hung over Adam walked down the stairs. Kate handed the boy two aspirins and asked,

"What do you remember?"

"That you swatted me in front of my friends. How could you do that to me?" Adam demanded.

"How could you call me a fucking bitch and a cunt?" Kate shot back.

"I called you a what?" Adam asked in shock.

Kate showed him the text message.

"Mom, I don't know what got into me last night. Please believe me, I'm so sorry."

"My bet's that if your father found out you'd be even sorrier."

Adam gasped. He couldn't imagine what his Dad would do. The man lived and breathed respect. Adam was positive that his Dad would kill him.

"Mom, please don't tell him. He'll kill me. You know how he's all about respect. I'll take any punishment you can think of. Please don't tell him. Mommy, please, I'm begging you," Adam begged in a panic.

Kate was silent for a minute. She understood Adam's panic. John would be pissed as hell and her son probably wouldn't want to sit for at least a week if the man found out what he'd called her.

"Go get the thickest wooden spoon you can find in the kitchen drawer," Kate said.

"You're gonna spank me?" Adam asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, I'm not letting you get away with this and grounding isn't enough. You might as well grab a bar of soap while you're at it."

"Come on, Mom," Adam whined.

"We can always call…"

Adam practically bolted into the kitchen and was back a few seconds later with a bar of soap and an evil looking spoon.

"Spanking or soap first."

"Soap I guess," Adam said miserably. He hated getting his mouth washed out with soap and hated that his Dad gave his Mom the idea.

"You can spend your first five minutes in the corner with it in your mouth."

"You're not going to let me rinse right away?" Adam whined.

"No, I'm pissed as hell. I didn't deserve that."

"I know and I'm so sorry," Adam said looking down.

"Open up."

Adam did as he was told and made his way over to the corner without his Mom telling him to. He didn't know why but five minutes with a bar of soap in his mouth was a life time, finally his Mom took the bar out and said,

"Twenty-five more minutes. Think about what you did wrong."

"Yes ma'am."

Kate called him out of the corner twenty-five minutes later and her next order shocked him even more.

"Jeans down and bend over the couch."

"MOM!"

"I've seen you in your boxers before. Be happy I'm not telling you to take them off."

Adam sighed and did as he was told. His mom hadn't spanked him in years and it probably wasn't going to hurt. Oh how wrong he was. His Mom swatted him with all of her strength, Adam was sure of it. What sucked was the woman worked out daily, she even had a trainer. Kate was also methodical. She alternated between cheeks starting at the top and going down to just above his sit spots. Adam was positive she would pay special attention there before she was finished with him. More than once Adam wanted to grab his ass, but learned from his father that it was a bad idea.

"MOM…I…got…it…I…won't…go…to…anymore…parties…I…won't…drink…and…promise…I'll…never…call…you…names…again," Adam said with a slight hitch in his voice. There was no way in hell that he was going to cry from a spanking by his Mom, but if the lady didn't stop soon that was exactly what was going to happen.

Kate decided to take pity on her son and said,

"Stand on your tiptoes."

"Mom…please."

"Adam," Kate warned.

Adam did as he was told and his mom laid down a flurry of swats to his sit spots to his thighs. It was absolute torture and he was going to cry any second. It seemed like that was the woman's goal. Adam felt the oval stinging sensation of each swat, finally the flood gates flew open and he was sobbing. Kate gave her son six more hard swats before she finally finished and pulled the fifteen year old into a hug. Kate wished she could hold the boy on her lap, but he was way too big and she honestly didn't know if he would even if she could. After what seemed like a lifetime to Adam he finally stopped crying and said,

"I'm really sorry, Mom."

"I know and I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"Ok where did you learn to spank like that?" Adam asked needing to know.

"I asked your Dad for a few pointers, when you came home drunk a couple of weeks ago. You seem to respond to your Dad's punishments more than mine," Kate said with a little shrug.

"That's because I like sitting down and man you took that away for a couple of days at least," Adam pouted which made Kate smile.

"Alright, you're grounded for two more months and you're in your room for the rest of the weekend."

"Mom," Adam whined he hated being grounded to his room.

"As your Dad says you do the crime you do the time," Kate said giving her son one last hug before landing a swat to get the kid moving.

"OW...Really?" Adam complain

Kate just smiled.

Adam was a little nervous when his Dad showed up unexpected a couple of days later. He looked at his Mom in shock and hoped beyond hope that the lady hadn't betrayed him. His Dad pulled him into a hug and said,

"Thought you needed a little bonding time and when you're grounded you have nothing better to do than spend some time with your old man."

"I don't know about that, my four walls have been mighty entertaining," Adam said sarcastically.

"Go get packed," John said smiling.

Adam took the stairs two at a time, grinning all the way.

"How ya doing?" John asked pulling Kate into a hug.

"Not bad, except your son is driving me crazy," Kate teased.

John laughed. Kate loved his smile and wished things could have been different and that his life didn't revolve around the supernatural. She would have loved to have been a family and could've helped him raise Dean and Sam, but it wasn't in the cards for them. John was still in love with his dead wife and would never give up until he killed the thing that killed her. It took a long time for Kate to accept that fact.

"After tonight we're going camping. I know you took away his phone, but I really want him to have it in case we get separated," John said.

"No problem. I know Adam won't use it without permission especially when he's with you."

John smiled again at the lady at the same time his son bounded down the stairs.

"Did you pack hiking boots?" John asked.

"Of course. We always go camping when I'm grounded," Adam said smiling.

"Give your Mom a hug and let's hit the road."

They arrived at the motel about ten minutes later. John ordered a pizza and they played some poker while they waited for it. John loved spending time with all of his boys and like always he wished Dean was here, but he still didn't want to tell the boys about Adam. He didn't think it would be fair to any of them. The pizza showed up and they ate. After dinner John said,

"I want to hit the road early, so why don't you hit the shower."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Adam, I got a second cell in case of emergencies and I want to program your phone, come unlock it for me."

Adam walked across the room and unlocked it handing it back without realizing that his text messages were in plain view until he heard his father's angry voice,

"Adam Milligan, you better have one hell of an explanation for this."

"What Dad?" Adam asked having no idea what he'd did wrong.

"Get your ass over here and I'll show you."

Adam groaned when he saw his Dad was holding his phone, realizing exactly what was on the screen and knowing how screwed he was at that moment.

"Dad, Mom already beat my ass for that. I apologized and everything," Adam tried but knew by the look on his Dad's face that it wasn't going to work.

"I don't care. We've gone over this. You never ever disrespect a woman especially your mother. What in the hell were you thinking calling your Mother that word?"

"I was mad about her swatting me in front of my friends and I was mad that she got you involved. Dad, I'm really sorry," Adam tried again.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," John growled as he walked into the bathroom. Adam groaned again he knew exactly what that meant. He was going to eat another bar of soap. Adam was shocked when his Dad brought out a wet washcloth too.

"Dad, come on. Mom already made me eat a bar of soap and she spanked me with a spoon."

"Open," was John's reply.

Adam sighed and opened his mouth. For the second time in less than a week the rancid taste of soap attacked his taste buds. He couldn't believe it when his Dad started lecturing him.

"Adam, I don't care if you're pissed off at your Mother or not, you never ever disrespect a woman. After we're finished here, your ass is standing in the corner then your butt is going to have a one on one conversation with both my hand and belt, then your thighs will have a meeting with the brush. Adam blanched at this; his dad had never used anything but his hand except the one time he used a brush. Those had hurt like hell; he couldn't even imagine how bad the belt was going to hurt.

Adam started gagging, but his Dad didn't budge. Finally after what felt like an eternity his Dad took the soap out of his mouth. That was when Adam realized why his Dad had the washcloth. His Dad took the bar of soap and rubbed it on the bar of soap before saying,

"Open up and stick out your tongue."

"Dad, please," Adam tried again, his eye prickling with tears.

"Open up and stick out your tongue, now," John demanded.

Adam did what he was told and couldn't believe how much worse it was. He was positive he was going to puke, but his Dad stopped just before that happened.

"Your corner awaits and you're going to become mighty fond of it before the end of the night."

"Dad, please let me rinse."

"No, there is no way you're going to rinse until I'm sure that word will never leave your lips again."

"It won't. I promise."

"I'm not sure if I believe you. Now get your ass in the corner."

The fact that his Dad didn't believe him sent the tears do Adam's face, so he was happy that the corner was there to block those tears from his Dad. He was fifteen and a fifteen year old shouldn't cry.

John watched his son intently. He couldn't believe that word had left his son's mouth. If someone had told him that yesterday, he wouldn't have believed it in a million years. Usually Adam was the most respectful boy John ever met, but lately he was testing the waters. Well he was going to learn quickly testing the waters was going to be absolutely devastating to his backside. After forty-five minutes John said,

"Come here, Adam."

Even though Adam hated the corner with a passion, but he wasn't ready to face his Dad or his Dad's belt. Adam stood before his father and John said,

"I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in you in my life. Your mother works hard and she doesn't deserve your attitude or your disrespect. You know better and you're better than that."

Adam shook his head yes.

"Sorry kiddo, we're doing this bare assed tonight. This is going to be an especially hard spanking and I want to make sure that I don't bruise you."

"Dad…"

"Do I need to count?"

Adam hated counting and his Father knew it. Adam huffed and unbuttoned his pants. This wasn't fair, his Mom had already blistered his ass for this, now his Dad was going to make her punishment feel like a walk in a park. John sighed and helped his son over his knee making sure the kid was comfortable. Not that he would be in a few minutes.

John took a deep breath and brought his hand down hard on his son's white backside. Adam was squirming within seconds, he couldn't believe how much it hurt and Adam knew it was only going to get worse. The burning kept intensifying, but Adam didn't want to cry and was trying everything in his power not to. The more Adam thought about it the more he was sure that he was going to be in tears after a few more swats and the man hadn't even started on his sit spots yet. Adam groaned when his Dad changed positions and started there. He hated when his sit spots were attacked and his Dad seemed to be waging a war wanting to ensure that he would never ever sit again. His father finally stopped the war on his sit spots turning his attention to his thighs. Adam counted five on each thigh and realized at that second he was already sobbing.

"You're getting eight."

"Dad, please…I…so…sorry…I…can't…take...anymore…I'll…never…sit…again."

"That's not my problem, Adam. Maybe you'll think twice before you disrespect your Mom again," John said as he picked up his belt. It only took Adam two swats before the real begging began.

"I'm…never…ow…ow…Daddy…stop…please…"

John found it hard to continue. Adam had never called him Daddy before. John rushed through it. He didn't want to pick up the brush but always followed through on a promised punishment so he decided to only land two swats on each of his sobbing son's thighs. John dropped the brush next to the belt and gently pulled the boy's boxers over the dark crimson butt. He rubbed Adam's back and waited for the boy to calm down.

Adam couldn't believe how much his butt hurt. He was right this spanking made his Mom's feel like a walk in the park and that one had taken almost two days before he wanted to sit down again. He wanted his Dad's arms around him and his Dad didn't disappoint. He picked Adam up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him through his tears.

When Adam was finally finished he looked at his father and asked,

"Are you mad at Mom?"

"I'm not happy with her," John said honestly.

"But it's my fault. I knew you'd turn my butt three shades of red…"

"Actually, it's a uniform shade of a really dark red," John teased getting a smile from his son.

"Anyway, I knew you would um kinda make sitting a thing of the past and I was right by the way. I really don't think I'll ever sit again. Did you really have to spank me that hard?"

"Did you really have to call your Mom a name no woman should ever hear let alone be called?"

"Dad, I was drunk."

"Doesn't matter, Adam."

"I won't do it again and I honestly don't know why I said it in the first place."

"I know kiddo," John said giving him a smile.

"Dad, since this was all my fault, please don't be mad at my Mom. She was just trying to save my butt literally," Adam said smiling.

"Didn't work out to well, now did it?" John teased.

"Nope, so since my butt paid the price, please please please don't be mad at my Mom. I hurt her enough and you're being mad at her will hurt her all over again," Adam said.

"Alright, this is between you and me," John said.

"Yeah, you, me, and my aching butt."

John just smiled and pulled him into another hug.

"Hit the shower, I still want to go camping in the morning."

"You got it."

John smiled at the retreating form and picked up the phone to call Dean.

"Hey kiddo, having fun with Caleb?"

"Yeah, we just bagged the angry spirit. How long are you going to be in Minnesota?"

"About two weeks. I'll meet you at Bobby's."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive, go enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Dad, I'm in Indiana. I did meet this hot chick, she's a yoga instructor.

"Alright, that I don't need to know and I sure as hell don't want to know."

Dean just laughed.

"Have some fun too, Dad."

"I plan on it. Catch ya in a couple of weeks."

"Bye, love ya."

"Love ya too, kiddo."

Adam walked out a few minutes later.

"Dude the water hurt like hell," Adam complained.

"Well, you just remember that the next time you decide to be disrespectful."

"Trust me between you and Mom, my butt won't let me," Adam said rubbing his poor butt lightly for effect. John laughed and pulled the boy into a hug saying.

"What would I do without you?"

"Wear your belt more," Adam teased.


End file.
